Gekihen
Gekihen is a shinobi hailing from Kirigakure now currently residing in Konohagakure. He received the epithet as the for his remarkable natural speed. Gehiken dreams of becoming Hokage and surpassing his role model, father and Sixth Mizukage; Chōjūrō. Background Early Life Gekihen was born nine years after the ; an era filled with peace and good relations between the five great nations. His father was the Sixth Mizukage himself; . His mother unfortunately died at birth, leaving him at the care of his now depressed father. The council of advised Chōjūrō to hide the child's true identity due to his role as Mizukage and that, despite the current balance of power and peace between the five great shinobi nations, the child could be used as an if it were to be known as the son of the Mizukage. He reluctantly agreed to this and took the child to Konoha, making it seem as if the child was found abandoned during a mission because he trusted that they would make him a good and strong person. Gekihen, as a result, was treated the same as other children and not given any special attention. When he was five years older, Gekihen asked his caretaker and mother-figure to be enrolled into the academy; which she denied as she thought Gekihen was too young. She then told Gekihen that he was to be enrolled into the academy at the age of ten and that it was non-negotiable. Gekihen did not want to enter the academy at such, according to him, a late age' and was determined to make her change her mind. He went to the Seventh Hokage himself, , asking him to tell the caretaker to be more lenient in regard to his enrolment age. Naruto told the boy that he must spar and land a hit to him if he wanted him to recommend, to which he eagerly agreed. Gekihen was strangely engaging in conversation with the Hokage, which was able to distract him long enough to punch his mid-section. Though, in truth, he let him win as he saw potential in him and knew he was the son of the Mizukage. It was then agreed that he would enter the academy at the age of seven. Gekihen kept sparring with the Hokage, who had developed a liking to the boy, and honed his skills prior to his enrolment into the academy. When he was seven, he was enlisted into the academy, where he was shown to be excelling in his studies and fighting skills. He would win most fights by making conversations with his opponents and then eventually distracting them with his humorous persona. This annoyed others to the point where they put earplugs whenever they battle him, which also proved to be useless. This was because Gekihen was extremely fast, even at his tender age. He could easily speed behind them and simply stay concealed from their view as they would not hear him. Ironically, Gekihen never realized that his conversation during a fight was distracting others and the thought that it was strategy was one-sided. All was going well, until one fateful day. The Truth It was a normal sunny day in Konohagakure, Gekihen was resting on a shade of a tree. When looking around at the village, his view was disturbed by a man who was walking beside the tree, sharing great similarities to the boy. Gekihen informally asked the man who he was, only to be hit by one of the man's bodyguards. This angered the man, who kicked the bodyguards and shouted at him, telling the bodyguard not to hit his son. This caused Gekihen's eyes to widen in shock, as he immediately run away in confusion. He was found by the man, now known as the Mizukage himself; who asked that Gekihen give him a chance to explain himself. After being told this, Gekihen shed a tear and fell on his knees, with his head filled with many mixed emotions varying from joy, anger, sadness and confusion. The Mizukage told Gekihen he had come to see him and, as a gift from father-to-son, gave him his Hiramekarei. He taught him for weeks as a means to bond with his son. He told Gekihen that he possesses the will of his mother and that he will become a strong shinobi when he grew up. He left his tool at his hands before departing to the Mist village. Gekihen now felt that he had found closure and proceeded to train at the academy in Konoha, finally graduating at nine years old, he now had a dream of becoming Hokage and surpass his father. He now went through arduous training with the Seventh Hokage, where he was able to form his own technique; the Leaf Bullet and a derivative technique, the Leaf Bullet Decapitation, the latter of which was able of decapitating numerous shadow clones of the Hokage. Upon his graduation at the academy, Gekihen was a formidable genin and was enlisted to Team 6 alongside Juro Uchiha and Kenji Nagashi. Gekihen had a slight dislike for Juro and Kenji, the latter of which had a mutual dislike for Gekihen due to his "talkative" personality. Though they had contradicting personalities, all three had flawless teamwork; as if they could communicate with their teammates telepathically. Each of these boys had their weaknesses compensated by their teammates strength according to their specializations.Team 6#Members for example; Gekihen's risk-taking "brawns-before-brains" mindset is compensated by Juro and Kenji remarkable intelligence respectively. Kenji's shy demeanour is compansated by Gekihen's bravery. Juro's all-rounded skills assisted with Kenji and Gekihen, who will synchronize their efforts along with their "second leader" to make team that one would call "a force to be reckoned with". The team were enlisted into the annual chunin exams, which was to be held in an island near Kirigakure. The first phase consisted of a riddle, which Gekihen was not keen on answering, and instead relied on his luck to solve the riddle. His comrads also manages to pass the riddle, earning them a place in the next round. On their way to the exams, the ship they were on was attacked by a vicious tsunami, resulting in them being sent overboard. Half a mile away from shore, the genin encountered Team Iroka, with Gekihen going in as a lone wolf to attack, but found himself in a comprimising situation. He, along with Kenji, were brutally wounded, and had to be healed in the toad's sacred grounds. Fall From Grace After his failure in the exams, Gekihen began to change. Forever haunted by his weakness and regrets, he vowed to be stronger so that someday he would protect others instead of pushing them in danger. Gekihen's personality also took a toll, with the exuberant lad now quiet and more distant than Kenji. The team began to fall apart, their teamwork flawed and communication forever abridged. His enthusiasm, which cheered the team sometimes, changed to pure silence. Gekihen began training rigorously on his own, partaking in gruesome training regimes that increased his speed, strength and reflexes. At the age of thirteen, Gekihen was enlisted into the Anbu. Within the Anbu, Gekihen was just that - an Anbu. He killed without remorse anyone who dared not abide by his will. He was soon put into a team along with an unknown Hyuga, whom he developed a small friendship with. At the age of fourteen, he was enlisted as an Anbu Captain, proving his newfound prodigious skill. He was ruthless and cunning, and it went from bad to worse. When he reached 16, he took the eyes of his Hyuga teammate before disposing of his body, thus attaining the Byakugan and implanting it within both eye sockets. His eyes took on a light blue color whilst it was inactive, and he did not reveal it for some time, honing his skills in secrecy. Eventually, when Naruto disappeared and his father died, he decided to defect the village, seeking to end the wars through deceit or brute force if necessary. Personality In his younger years, Gekihen's personality was difficult to fully comprehend, even for those closest to him. His demenour was that of a combination of a kindered spirit and a jerk. He was innocent, and would often try to talk with other people before engaging in any form of violence. However, he was also rude, and would often display unnecessary profanity towards his peers and anyone else associated with him, not caring about consequences of his actions. This contradicting behaviour was finely woven to form a personality so complex that people have difficulty percieving his true nature, often leading to bickering and unnecessary quarrels. Gekihen also possessed a sense of pride to anything or anyone he holds dear within his heart, and would often behave irrationally when one speaks ill-mannered of that particular person or thing, so much so that it may even lead to violence. Additionally, he also displayed arrogance, which led to his fearless and bold disposition, so much so that he underestimates others and would judge them based on their looks and his own pre-conceived first impression towards them. This would ultimately lead to him going into duels without thinking of the consequences if his own self-perception of others would be incorrect, leading to his own demise. An optimist by nature, he would never back down despite the gravity of a situation, courtesy of his own arrogance and pride in his abilities. This would also lead to him seeing the best of any situation, no matter how futile, and he would literally never give up. In Gekihen's eyes, even when he loses, he is still going to win. Due to his optimistic nature, he would cheer up others and do all he can to make them see it from his own perspective, whether it is talking to them, pushing, irritating or taunting them. Due to his own flamboyant disposition, his own self-esteem was high and thus, he would always believe in himself to complete a task, no matter how difficult, futile or even how impossible it may seem. Another complex part of his mentality was his intelligence. Gekihen was a natural genius, however, that was clouded by his own disposition, which was so overwhelming that it literally made him seem like an idiot. Gekihen's genius was misunderstood even by himself, and would often surface during certain condition. His analytical skill, just like his godfather, was applied through practical means, and as such, he learnt by experiencing something, in which he could remember every single aspect of it. His own knowledge was applied only in dire situations, and others literally had to put his life at risk, or atleast pretend to, in order to get him to applie his own intelligence, which was on par with his own teammates, two geniuses in their own right. Due to his other traits, he would often do things that made him to be considered a total idiot, thus obscuring his intelligence. Appearance Though he does not take much interest in his looks, Gekihen has been described by his peers and other older women as a 'handsome boy'. His face was envied by others, with a perfectly smooth jawline and cheekbones. He is light-skinned with blue eyes that make any girl fall head-over-heels for him. He has denim blue hair, similar to his father, but much darker than the latter. His hair is kept upwards by a white forehead protector that does not seem to have a metal plate that signifies his village. Rather, he wears his Konohagakure forehead protector in his left leg. His hair covers parts of his head to further emphasise his 'cool' demeanour. His attire consists of a black under-shirt, a white shirt with a large collar accompanied by a purple jersey. He finished off his clothing with his pitch black pants and sandals. He had average weight and muscle size like the rest of his genin comrads. As a teen, Gekihen's facial features remained in perfect condition, with a smooth jawline and chiselled features. His head was in a perfect oval shape and. His eyes took on a light-purple color, hypothesised by himself to be a mutation of the Byakugan to adjust to his previous eye color. His hair was even longer, reaching shoulder length, and changed color into light blue, akin to that of his father. In the anbu, he wore a grey flack jacket with black pants and sandals. His swords rested in a scabbard in his back and he wore a white bear mask. As a result of his gruesome training regimes, he now had a perfectly toned body with little-to-no muscle fat. He had a perfect bicepts and tricepts, which were not too large whilst at the same time not too small. When not within the Anbu, his attire consisted of an olive green long-sleeved jacket and black trousers. He wore a buttoned up white long-sleeved shirt with matching gloves. To complete the outfit was a black tie and olive green military hat. His shirt was sometimes unbottoned in the upper part, and his tie was casually swinging with the air. As an adult, Senkai's appearance altered dramatically. However, his facial features were still smooth and chiselled, perfectly matching his shape and jawline. He now had his blue eye color as his Byakugan had adjusted. The outer part of his sclerai was black, along with his pupil, theorized to be a result of his new dark nature. He now wore a white kimono that reached down to cover part of his black sandals. Underneath the kimono was a blue shirt with a sash that hung over his left shoulder around the right side of his waist, which contained scrolls that kept his swords and other large weaponry. He wore black pants, with his Konoha forehead protector in his left leg, whilst in his right was a holster for basic shinobi equipment. In his left arm rested his black wrist-mounted senbon launcher. He still mantained his perfect physique as he had never abandoned his training, with different regimes each week to prevent the body from adapting. Abilities Gekihen is quite a strong shinobi, especially for a genin and at such a young age. This skill was a result of early training from elite shinobi such as Naruto and Chōjūrō, both of which are Kage-level. This experience, coupled with his natural talent, allows him to be a force to be reckoned with in battle. Kekkei Genkai Upon taking a gifted hyuga's eyes and killing him, Gekihen attained the Byakugan. The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third . Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 meter field of vision around themselves which can then be extended at their discretion. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight. It can also see through most barriers, and other things such as smokescreens, differentiate between non-corporeal clones and can see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved through training. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. It is from this particular ability that the Hyūga Clan are able to employ their ultimate attack style: Gentle Fist. Unlike the Strong Fist, which is focused on external injuries, the Gentle Fist style focuses on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakra pathway system, which is the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when the keirakukei take damage, the organs suffer as well. There is no defence against the Gentle Fist, since one cannot train one's internal organs to become stronger. The only possible defence is to stop the Gentle Fist's hits from connecting. Like the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the Byakugan's ability to see chakra and its flow allows the user to detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. It was shown in the anime that the Byakugan can also discern a transformation, and a real person using the eye's ability to see chakra. Gekihen's sight spans up to an incredible 10km radius, and his X-ray vision is more refined. His ability to see chakra allowed him to develop lethal techniques incorporating making chakra too thin for those with normal eyes. He also developed the skill to detecting brainwaves through his X-ray vision, allowing him to read minds and create powerful illusions. Despite not being even a Hyuga, his ability is noted to be supreme to the point that no current Hyuga member can match up to his skills. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation During his training with the Mizukage, Chōjūrō, Gekihen discovered his elemental affinity to be after he was given a special card to hold in his hand and it would respond according to his elemental affinity. When he placed it in his palm, it got wet, signifying water to be his affinity. Chōjūrō then decided to help increase the boys skill and proficiency with the Water Release by teaching him the basics, such as the basic water bullet technique. Soon after, Gekihen honed his skills with the nature, being able to use multiple B-rank water release techniques when reaching the age of thirteen. When he was fourteen, he was able to perform fire release technique after keen observations, sparking from his previous teammate, Juro, to his current Anbu partners. He became highly adept in the fire release, which ironically contradicted his natural affinity, and could perform the fireball technique among various others. Upon obtaining the Byakugan, he used it's ability to see the chakra pathway system to his advantage by learning how chakra is moulded before creating a particular element, thus replicating that himself. This resulted in the young boy mastering all five basic nature transformations through purely seeing them being performed, a trait similar to the Byakugan's sister Dojutsu. Space-time Ninjutsu When he reached the age of thirteen, Gekihen learnt the summoning technique was given a toad contract. Instead, he decided to summon his natural affinity, consequently becoming reverse-summoned to a jungle where tigers resided in. He was then given a contract before being sent back to Konoha. Afterwards, he displayed the ability to summon tigers and did so on a regular basis. Upon attaining his Byakugan, Gekihen had the rare ability to teleport anywhere within his telescopic limit. With the ability, he also displayed the use of his byakugan to make what he saw temporarily a reality, allowing him to set his eyes on himself intangible, thus attaining intangibility for a certain amount of time. Taijutsu Gekihen is well-versed in terms of Taijutsu, though it is not his speciality, he can keep up with Naruto whilst the latter was holding back and the former did not have any prior training. As he got older and went to the academy, he progressed quite fast in terms of taijutsu. However, his true taijutsu skill would be in his natural speed. He is quite fast and outran his peers everytime during his academy days. A testament to this was that a chūnin-ranked instructor compared his speed to that of the Body Flicker Technique, though the former is at a smaller scale. After the exams, Gekihen went through extreme training regimes that improved his strength, speed and reflexes. His skill flourished to the point where he could keep up with a user of the Byakugan. His agility improved and he could perform handseals at an incredibly fast pace, proving difficult for even a lesser-skilled Sharingan user to keep up with. As he reached adulthood, his natural speed grew to inhumane proportions, too fast for even the sharingan to keep up. Coupled with his body flicker, the speed was akin to teleportation, easily shocking anyone who had the audacity to face him. True to his monicker, he was indeed a bullet, infact, he was even faster, and incorporated that speed to easily overwhelm his opponents in battle. *'Gentle Fist : ' The Gentle Fist is a special taijutsu fighting style unique to the Hyuga Clan and wielders of the Byakugan. This form of taijutsu focuses on dealing internal damage by sending thin sharp chakra into the chakra pathway system, dealing damaged to the organs the pathway is connected to in the process. With this fighting style, Gekihen's overall taijutsu skills are honed to remarkable proportion. His speed increases to the point where it seems instantaneous, which is further enhanced when used with the body flicker. His agility and reflexes match that of a hyuga and allow Gekihen to move gracefully within various normally comprimising positions. Genjutsu Gekihen has been shown using a simple genjutsu, thus signifying his skill in the art of illusions. He uses such to gain the upper hand in battle; as a supplementary to attack or retreat. Though it is not much powerful, it comes in handy when Gekihen faces a tough adversaries, and has got him out of very tight spots. As he got older, Gekihen learnt multiple genjutsu whilst developing illusion techniques of his own. With his byakugan, he can cast various illusions which are highly difficult to release, some requiring certain scenarios to be released. He can use the technique in unison with his immense speed. These illusions are not meant to defeat the opponent themselves, as they merely give Gekihen a perfect opening to launch devastating attacks with the target too occupied in the illusion to evade or defend. Kenjutsu Gekihen's proficiency is most prominent in swordplay. He possesses the Hiramekarei, given to him by Chōjūrō, which was one of the blades of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of The Mist. With this sword, he can imbue his chakra into a vast array of weapons such as senbon or a disk, depending on circumstances. He has also shown great proficiency in the use of normal swords, and can skilfully use two simultaneously, both of which he keeps sealed in a scroll in favor of his Hiramekarei. After the chunin exams and his early departure, Gekihen returned the blade to Kirigakure, instead relying on two katana in combat, which he can simultaneously handle with perfection. Gekihen learnt various sword styles before defecting, allowing him to fight in a versatile way and adapt to any style in combat. Gekihen also incorporated kenjutsu with his Byakugan and quick reflexes, allowing him to send hundreds of small-scale shockwave of thin dense chakra and air currents to slice opponents. With movements akin to the sixty four palms, evading this technique through normal means has been deemed impossible, even for the most agile shinobi, unless they wield incredible speed. Stats Quotes (To: Juro Uchiha & Kenji Nagashi): "Well, I am Gekihen... I aspire to be the next Hokage of the leaf village and surpass... A certain someone... I like a lot of things, mostly myself and those that share the same ideals for peace as I do... My dislikes? Well... People who ignore me when I speak... And people who keep me waiting even though they can afford a watch..."Meeting: Team Six of the Leaf#Team 6: Assimilate Trivia *"Gekihen" can be translated as "Upheaval (激変)" *According to the imaginary database of the user: **Gekihen has completed 312 missions; 130 D-Rank, 100 C-Rank, 50 B-Rank, 15 A-Rank and 17 S-Rank. **Gekihen's nickname in the orphanage was "Sky Jade" in reference to his hair color and the visual color of the sky. References